


Diablo

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JFA 2-4. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS IF YOU HAVEN’T PLAYED THAT CASE.</p>
<p>This took me a while to get into as I was trying hard to capture Matt’s personality as well as basically inventing one for Corrida, since he has no in game part except for victim I found it challenging. I don’t know how my portrayal of him will be recieved, but I hope it’s to the likings of whoever reads this.</p>
<p>The night before the Heroes Grand Prix the hotel hold a party to celebrate all of the stars gathering together. Matt notices Juan can’t hold his alcohol so invites him back up to their rooms. That’s when the real fun begins for both of them as one trap leads into another, who knows what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diablo

**A/N: _When you see this_ 90% of the time it’s “other” Matt talking to himself, I hope that’s clear enough in how I’ve written.**   
  
**A/N 2: “Diablo” Means “Devil” In spanish and is actually the title of a song by Simon Curtis which when I listen to I think of Engarde so it seemed appropriate~**

 

The hotel was bustling with people, more so than usual for the time of year, though the tabloids and press were being kept at bay from the main site of the party tonight. After all, it would be somewhat of a scandal if anything were caught and published the night before the Hero of Heroes Grand Prix award ceremony. The two stars had been told to wait in their rooms before attempting to make it to the gathering that had been put on for them while the sleazy tabloids were being ferreted out of the hotel's reception.

 

Matt, ignoring the advice, decided to leave his room to grab some ice, since Adrian was nowhere to be seen he had to do it himself. Though maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt, she was probably busy downstairs fending off the paparazzi. He strolled down the decorative corridor, noticing his rival's door was ajar. _Too early for that, and he wouldn't be that stupid._ He thought, forcing his “other” thoughts to the back of his mind as he pushed open the door experimentally.

 

“Oh, dude, your door was open so I thought someone had gotten up here.” Matt stood at the door frame, smiling at his rival as he sat reading the newspaper. Juan inwardly flinched as he heard that irritating voice dripping with false sincerity, “I'm perfectly fine, Engarde. It was just getting a little stuffy and the window refused to budge so I opened the door.” He placed the paper down on the coffee table, sitting back in his chair, silently praying he didn't want to stay.

 

Engarde was all too aware Juan wanted him to leave, but that wouldn't be fun at all now would it? “Dude, I'm getting really bored waiting for the all clear. It's really not cool they're making us stay up here.” He invited himself into Juan's room, taking the seat opposite his rival, immediately fiddling with his wrist watch to see if Adrian had contacted him, sighing to see that she hadn't, meaning he'd be stuck up here a bit longer.

 

“It's for our own good, trust me.” He answered, more than a little annoyed at how Matt had barged into his room and had now installed himself. “Why are you even in here, Engarde? The cameras are off, we don't have to be civil.” Juan had decided to be direct, knowing it was one of the only ways to chip away at that stupid image of Engarde's, even then it wasn't easy; after all he was one of the only people who knew what was behind that blank smile.

 

_Don't fall for it, he's drawing you into one of his droll mind games. Just let him have his pathetic little digs while he's still breathing._ “Uhm I just wanted to see if you were okay dude, and I didn't have anyone to talk to.” He tilted his head to one side, crossing his arms across his chest, feigning ignorance to Juan's hostility.

 

“Talk to yourself then, I'm not partial to conversing with lying, manipulative bastards.” He hissed, standing up, pacing over to the window that overlooked the surrounding area. It was a decent view, he reckoned, but he'd seen better from his travels. “Woah that's kinda harsh isn't it? Dude, you're my rival not like my actual enemy or anything.” Matt followed suit, standing up, about to walk over to Juan to annoy him further, but his wristwatch beeped, signalling a message. “Looks like we can go downstairs now dude, we can chat more then yeah?”

 

He'd been saved by the bell, though not for long sadly as he knew when he got downstairs Matt would probably, no wait, definitely try to talk to him to maintain his “refreshing like a spring breeze” image, as though the two of them had no hostility at all between them. It sickened him if he was honest, alas he had to put up with it, at least until tomorrow when he'd finally get his revenge on Engarde.

 

The party was in full swing downstairs, the crews of the two rival shows mingling a little hesitantly at first, but the open bar soon lightened the atmosphere. Matt was propped against the bar, sipping his 4th (or was it 5th?) drink, deciding not to bother Juan until they were both sufficiently intoxicated and judging by how quickly Juan was necking tequila and Martinis, that would be very soon indeed. He found his fellow star incredibly handsome, admittedly he'd been a bit hesitant about calling De Killer to terminate his existence purely because he thought he'd make a good fuck. Tonight would be his last chance to get what he wanted and he was going to take full advantage of the situation.

 

Matt's fist tightened around his glass as he saw Adrian talking to Juan, _you know full well that bitch is plotting behind your back to burn and slander your reputation, all because of what happened to Celeste. Tch, they're all pathetic._ She looked over to him, adjusting her glasses as she walked up to him. “Don't be too late, or drunk. You have a lot to do tomorrow, goodnight.” The woman sounded disinterested as she spoke to him, brushing against his arm as she left to head upstairs.

 

“Oh don't worry about me, I'll be good.” _Not like you care anyway._ Matt finished his drink quickly, noticing Juan stumbling a little as he sat down at an empty table; seemed like the party was dying down now if the dwindling numbers were anything to go by. The alcohol hadn't gotten to him that badly, as he had a fairly high tolerance but he could tell that wasn't the case with his intoxicated rival.

 

Juan clumsily sat down, mulling over his talk with Adrian while he nursed his last double tequila and orange juice. He didn't register Matt's appearance until he was already sat down, resting his head in his hand. “Oh so you've finally decided to come and see me? Took you all night, any reason for that?” Juan still had a sour tone, though it had less of a bite than earlier.

 

“Dude, you almost sound like you wanted me to find you.” Matt laughed, shooting Juan his best boyish smile. The dark haired star quickly downed the rest of his drink, wincing at the strong taste of the tequila. “Ha, well maybe I did. At least you're interesting, unlike this party. I thought it would be better to be honest.” The alcohol had loosened his tongue to the degree he seemed not to care for offending others, completely the opposite to how he normally was, Matt noticed.

 

“That's not a cool thing to say dude, they tried, not very hard I'll agree, but still, our agents are busy.” Matt wanted to hurry things along, he didn't have all night to get what he wanted as Juan would sober up eventually. “Wanna head up to my room? I have some more alcohol I stashed up there, since the bar here is closed now.” He gestured to the once-packed bar, it ow sparse as everyone had retired for the night.

 

Juan was a little sceptical, he wasn't so sure he trusted himself alone with this man while he was more than a little bit drunk, it would be all to tempting to punch his lights out and blame it on the booze. “I have nothing better to do I guess, why not?” Juan agreed, not sure he liked the growing smirk on Matt's face. He swayed slightly as he stood up, finding Matt's arm supporting him gently as he steadied himself, that stupid grin still plastered onto his face.

 

“Need a hand upstairs dude? You seem kinda wobbly.” Matt observed, moving to stand behind his fellow actor, his hand moving to rest on Juan's waist, taking his weight as he stumbled. Juan had to wonder why on earth Matt was being so friendly, there weren't any cameras around after all, but strangely he welcomed it. “T-thanks, let's take the elevator, I don't think I could make it up the stairs.”

 

Matt had to laugh at that, escorting him to the elevator, dropping his hand down to cup Juan's rear through his tight white trousers, wondering how he'd react. “Did you mean to do that?” He asked, backing up in the lift, using the handrail behind him for balance as it started to move, heading up to the top floor where their rooms were located. “Huh? What do you mean dude?” Engarde tilted his head to one side, looking at him quizzically, feigning innocence as he pressed against his rival, leaning in so they were mere centimetres apart.

“I mean this.” Juan swallowed, scenting the alcohol on Engarde's breath as he came ungodly close to him. The elevator jolted suddenly signalling they'd reached their destination and it couldn't have come a moment sooner. Juan quickly pushed passed him, storming to his own hotel room, anxiety rising as he heard Matt's footsteps matching his pace. “L-Look, I fucking hate you, what the hell do you think you're doing coming onto me like that?!” Juan stood at his door, fumbling with the key card as he confronted Engarde, who had that stupid smirk plastered on his face as always.

 

“C'mon lighten up, I just want to have a little fun.” _I've seen how you look at me, I know you want me like everybody else._ He pushed at the door as Juan fell backwards into his hotel room, letting himself in, ensuring to lock the door behind him; the press didn't need another scandal. “Then have it on your own with the pay per view porn!” He hissed, backing into his bedroom, tripping over a pair of shoes he'd left on the floor earlier causing him to hit the bed with a soft thud.

 

Matt smirked, unzipping his jacket, letting it drop to the floor as he advanced on his prey that had conveniently ended up in the exact position he wanted him in. “Why do that when I can have you here for free?” He asked in his decreasingly innocent voice, kicking off his boots to join Juan on the bed, his body looming over his rival's.

 

What happened next had not been part of the Nickel Samurai actor's plan. He suddenly found himself on his back with Juan pinning him down to the bed, a wrist firmly gripped in each hand. “Oh man I cannot believe you fell for that...Guess I'm not losing my touch as an actor now, am I?” His smirk grew as the smug smile wiped off of Engarde's face as the realisation of what had just happened sunk in.

 

_Not bad, seems you do have some fight in you. Excellent._ “Wow I had no idea you were faking it dude.” Engarde put up a feeble resistance to the hands pinning him down, his earlier grin returning to darken his features. “Though, I guess you learned from the best right?” He laughed as Juan narrowed his eyes, feeling the grip on his wrists tighten in what he presumed to be a precaution.

 

“Don't you fucking dare you little psycho prick, don't you start that game.” Juan hurriedly stripped off his scarf, using the fabric to bind Matt's wrists, finding again that he was putting up little resistance which for this particular task was a great help, but he still couldn't shake the feeling something was off about Engarde's submittal. Experimentally he tugged at the material encasing his wrists to the top of the bed, his arms outstretched, though not to an uncomfortable degree. _Not bad, let's see what else you have in you, dead man walking._ “What's wrong? Afraid I'm going to hurt you?” Matt licked his lower lip, feeling his trousers tighten with the look Juan was giving him.

 

He noticed the glint in Matt's single eye, the feeling of unease growing by the second as even bound he wasn't showing signs of giving in easily. _Pull yourself together, you acted drunk all night to get him like this, don't show him how freaked out you are._ Juan smirked, “Not at all, I just wouldn't want to end up like you.” He roughly yanked the hair away from Engarde's scarring, “A victim of your own self destruction. Scars wouldn't quite suit me as well as they adorn your oh so perfect face.”

 

_Oh no he didn't just do that. Show him you're not weak like he's making you out to be. Don't you fucking dare let him beat you._ Matt turned his head, trying to hide the scars in the sheets beneath his head. _What the fuck are you doing you pathetic piece of shit. Turn and face him, face him and show him you don't give a flying fuck and these marks make you what you are._ He cursed himself for the hesitation, the cocky grin returning to his face, “You mean you don't want matching marks? Aww, that's no fun.” He chuckled, bucking his hips up so Juan could feel just how much he was enjoying this.

 

Juan didn't flinch, he merely smirked at his eager rival. “Ha, sick little fuck. I knew you'd enjoy this.” He leaned in, his fingers knotting in Matt's hair, roughly forcing his head back only to press his lips to the star's neck, trailing his tongue along the pale skin. “This is what you wanted tonight wasn't it? You didn't want to fuck me, you wanted me to fuck you, is that it? You wanted me to take you over and control you.” He bit down on Engarde's ear, feeling his own cock grow a couple of inches at the sound he made.

 

_No, I want to bend you over and fuck you until you bleed._ He _wants you to fuck him and make him cry like the pathetic little bitch he is._ “Sounds like that's what you want too, right?” Matt turned his head, pressing his lips to Juan's cheek, his tongue darting out to lap at the tan skin. The Jammin' Ninja star pulled away quickly, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve. “No, I don't want any of that kissing bullshit. There are only three things I want to do to you. Fuck. Use. Break. Just like you did to Celeste.”

 

_Ah, of course. It would be because of that bitch. I knew it._ “Oh, is that what she told you I did to her? That's kinda harsh, she seemed to enjoy having my dick inside of her at the time.” He tasted blood in his mouth as Juan's fist connected with his unscathed cheek, leaving an obvious mark that would be troublesome to cover up with make up. _Yeah that's it, you get angry. Hit me as hard as you like you piece of shit._

 

“Don't you fucking dare say that about her you filthy bastard. You used her, you made her think you loved her. How could you fucking do that to another person?!” Juan punched him again, square in the jaw, finding that the darker side of him enjoyed the sight of blood that trickled out of Engarde's mouth. _Oh that's rich, like you're so squeaky clean._ Engarde was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning his stinging face back to Juan.

 

“Well you seemed to do the same just fine, didn't you? You were gonna marry her yeah? Was that to make her think you loved her too? Or for your image?” He was genuinely curious, after all, this woman had hung herself because of their combined effort, not that he cared, but Juan had seemed pretty torn up at the time. Corrida clenched his fist, trying desperately not to strangle Engarde for those remarks, “I did fucking love her. You're the reason she's dead. You're the fucking reason for everything! Why are you even still alive, you don't deserve to live.”

 

_Neither do you for what you're planning on doing to us. To_ me. _The irony of this is delicious._ “Are you gonna shut up about her and carry on with what you started dude? Cause if you don't make a move soon, _he_ might.” His scarred eye flickered, his lips curling into a smirk as he felt Juan shift a little uncomfortably, apparently confused by him referring to another person.

 

“Again with these silly games Engarde? I'll fuck with you as for a long as I like before deciding to actually fuck you. Why should I give you what you want?” Juan spat, running his fingers along the scars crossing Matt's eye, they felt old and worn now, but he was sure there was some twisted story behind them. Instinctively he jerked his head away, _don't you dare let him weaken all I've worked for, turn your face you worthless prick or I'll turn it for you._ Matt continued to hesitate, really despising his scars being touched by anyone other than himself.

 

“Oh, you've made him angry. He wants to come out and play now.” Juan watched as Engarde turned back to face him, a noticeable difference flashed in his gaze; it was a look he'd never seen before, at least not in Matt's eyes. “Well well, look who we have on top of me. Mr washed up actor, it's nice to meet you properly after all this time. I must say I didn't think you had it in you to actually try and take revenge on me, it's kind of cute actually.”

 

Matt ran his tongue along his lips, letting out a sick chuckle as he tasted the blood, “Oh you even made him bleed! This is just too great, I mean wow I never thought he'd need me again any time soon, but seems I was mistaken. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He'd known Matt was a psycho, but what the hell was this?! Multiple personality disorder or something? Whatever it was it thoroughly freaked Juan out and he wasn't sure he knew what he was doing any more. If he released him now there was no telling what _this_ Matt would do to him.

 

It didn't seem like he was going to have the option anyway. He watched in stunned silence as Engarde tugged at the scarf sharply, his wrists slipping free from the fabric effortlessly. “Now, where was I?” He grinned, moving quickly to flip their positions, holding down Juan by his wrists, mimicking what he'd done earlier to his other, more pathetic self, ensuring his wrists were firmly (well, more firmer than his had been tied at least) bound above him.

 

_Shit shit shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. What the fuck is this?!_ Juan was trying to remain calm, but this other side to Engarde he'd seen made that more difficult, especially now he was bound beneath the cackling psychopath. “Oh keep making that face please, it's just too fucking beautiful.” He wanted to snap a picture of it so badly, but that could cause him problems tomorrow if anything went wrong.

 

He leaned in, pressing his mouth over Juan's, biting his lip when he tried to turn away, his hand firmly gripping his jaw to force it open. “I don't care if _you_ don't want any kissing bullshit, I want to ram whatever I can down your throat.” He hissed, blood and spittle spraying onto Juan's face (which made him all the more appealing to Matt) before he shoved his tongue into the waiting mouth, grinding his hips down, feeling his arousal grew the more Juan struggled against him. The taste of stale tequila filled his mouth as he hungrily lapped at Juan's tongue, which was trying to fight against him but it was no use, Matt was stronger, much stronger than he had been earlier.

 

He drew in a sharp breath as Matt pulled back from his mouth, coughing slightly as the grip on his jaw loosened finally. “So this is the real you is it? I hope to fucking god you never did this to Celeste.” Juan spat, pulling desperately on the scarf that held him to the bed, finding it useless. Matt had to laugh at that comment, running his fingers through his hair as he cruelly chuckled, a glint in his scarred eye as he looked down at the helpless man.

 

“Only when she fucking begged me for it.” He sneered, moving back to roughly tug down Juan's lower garments, boxers and all, exposing him to Engarde's ravenous glare. The bound man growled, his anger rising at Matt's biting tone, “You're a monster. Worse than I ever imagined. Oh if only everyone could see this side to you...” He hissed, waiting with baited breath to see what the psycho was going to do next.

 

Matt kicked away the man's troublesome garments, moving to sit between his legs. “Aww, are you not excited any more? Guess I'll have to help you with that.” He roughly took Juan's flaccid cock in his hand, working him into hardness with a steady rhythm, not caring to be gentle, after all this was for his own pleasure, not Juan's. Though, he did like to be a thorough tease, and he was going to make Juan enjoy this weather he wanted to or not.

 

Juan shut his eyes as the hand closed around his length, it being coaxed to harden by his rival. _This wasn't supposed to fucking happen. He can't do anything too drastic, can he? We have to get through tomorrow after all._ His thoughts trailed off, his eyes snapping open as he felt a warm mouth swallow the head of his cock, the sensation causing his hips to buck up automatically. Matt's tongue ran along the underside, his hand massaging the base as he took more in, determined to make him mewl like the pathetic bastard he truly was.

 

Frustrated sounds left Juan's lips as Engarde pleasured him, annoyingly his mouth was as skilled as his fingers, and Juan found himself panting softly. Sharp nails digging into his inner thigh brought him out of his euphoric state, shooting his gaze down to see Engarde's piercing glare leering at him smugly. “I can tell you're enjoying this more than you want to admit, but I think you've been prepared enough.” He drew off, Juan's precum fresh on his lips as he licked them clean, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 

Had he heard that right? Prepared him? He hadn't done anything to prepare him! “You won't get away with fucking me like this, sticking your cock in me will leave plenty of evidence to convict you of rape you psycho bastard!” Juan's heart was racing as he mentally prepared himself for what Engarde was going to do to him. Matt looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting into a fit of cold, maniacal laughter.

 

“Who said it's gonna be my cock spearing you? Honestly do you think I'm that fucking stupid?” He wiped a forming tear from under his scarred eye, unzipping his own trousers, quickly stripping off his lower half. He spat onto a couple of his fingers, easing them into his own rear, not bothering to stretch himself properly as he wanted this to hurt. He needed this to hurt.

 

Juan just stared at him as he fucked himself on his fingers, still not fully understanding what he was doing. Though he knew it wouldn't be long until he found out as Engarde moved to straddle him, his fingers sliding out of his ass, moving down to grip his cock, positioning it underneath himself. “Try not to scream.” He smirked, backing down onto the length, feeling the head slip inside him, the initial burn subsiding slowly as he let Juan's cock fully penetrate him.

 

“Fucking hell that feels great, seems like you're good for something.” Matt let out a heavy moan as he rocked his hips down, staring at Juan with a lustful haze clouding his vision. Juan didn't know what to think as his cock was engulfed by an almost unbearable tightness, his lower half aching with a sudden need to satisfy the heat coiling in his groin. “I knew you just wanted to be fucked like a little bitch.” Juan sneered, gasping as he felt Engarde speed up his rocking motions, fucking himself like a needy whore with moans to match.

 

Oh it was a lot more elaborate than that, but Matt was too busy enjoying himself to explain, panting and writhing on top of Juan as the man's cock impaled him deeply, rubbing against his prostate with each thrust; he'd angled himself perfectly. The way Juan was looking at him too, that look of disgust really turned him on, his cock hard as a rock as he took it in his hand. Though he had to ensure he didn't blow his load all over Juan, no matter how tempting it was it would ruin his careful plan.

 

“Come on you can fuck me harder than that. Shit, just think about how much you hate me and channel it into your dick okay?” Matt begged, breathless moans leaving his lips as Juan finally picked up his pace, driving up hard into Engarde with forceful motions, low moans rumbling in his throat. He realised he did want to hurt him. He wanted him to bleed, cry and plead for him. All of his anger and hatred for this man was let loose as he roughly bucked his hips up, driving as hard as he could into the mewling slut riding him.

 

Engarde had to stop himself from ejaculating, giving the base of his cock a squeeze as Juan fucked him hard and rough, the warm sensation of blood adding to the intense pleasure currently tightening in his groin. “Fuck you made me bleed, guess you're not afraid to let go after all...Ha...” Matt bit his lip, daring to lean over to free Juan's bound hands, not part of his original plan, but seeing how lost he was in the frenzy it could be fun.

 

“Off. Get the fuck off me and bend over.” Juan hissed, shoving Engarde off of him, not even hesitating to force him onto his stomach, his rear up in the air all ready for him to fuck again. He knew in this position he would have more control, which is what he needed over this psycho. He fisted one hand in Matt's hair, the other gripping his hips firmly before he drove back into him, throwing his head back with a heavy groan as he felt Engarde's hips immediately buck backwards. “Needy little cock slut. Look at you panting and moaning for me, you're a worthless piece of shit who doesn't deserve what he has. Fuck you don't even deserve to fucking live.” Juan spat venomously, finding Engarde's pathetic mewling a real turn on.

 

_Oh he is so fucking stupid._ “Ungh...Is that all you have? I've fucked myself harder than this.” He bit back a sharp moan as Juan raked his nails down his thigh, feeling the familiar sting of blood forming in the welts. “Shut your mouth and take it, psycho slut.” Juan felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm approach, letting out a loud cry of overwhelming pleasure as he finally released his seed deep inside of Matt, his grip on his hair and thigh loosening as he sat back on the bed, panting heavily, sweat slicked hair clinging to his forehead.

 

As he was flooded with Juan's thick seed he released the hold on the base of his cock, crying out sharply as he came, splattering his essence across Juan's bedsheets and his own chest. “Fucking hell...You really are the dumbest guy I've ever met.” Matt dipped his fingers down to his rear, smiling coldly as he saw the white fluid was tinted with his blood. The look Juan was giving him was again, one of utter blankness, it suited him well.

 

“You might wanna think twice about letting it spill I came into your room tonight to, how did you put it? Rape you? You tell me how this looks, well I should say, _who_ it looks like got raped?” He gestured to his bloody fingertips, his cum staining the bedsheets and the scars across his thigh. Casually he flipped his fringe back over his scarred eye, “Mr. Corrida, why would you do something like that to me dude? I mean I know we like, don't get along well but to do that to me? That's really low...” The cruel smirk returned as he slicked his hair back again, lapping up the look of pure realisation on Juan's face.

 

“...You are the nastiest, most vile piece of work I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Get the fuck out of here and don't you dare show your face to me again unless we have the unfortunate pleasure of working together again.” Juan couldn't believe he'd been tricked by this guy, his stomach felt like a lead weight, sickness washing over him as it was sinking in what they'd just done.

 

Matt flipped his hair back over his face, “Whatever dude, you're the one that did the raping. Where do you get off calling me vile? You're lucky I'm pretty easy going and wouldn't wanna cause your fans any grief by labelling you as, you know, a rapist and all.” The handsome star flashed Juan one last smile before walking to his own room, leaving him sat on his bed in the mess he'd made. _That was fun, I hope you enjoyed your last night breathing._

 

What had happened didn't deter him at all, he was still going to go ahead with that fake press conference tomorrow and expose his dirty little secret to the world. He hadn't won this battle yet, the deciding fight would be tomorrow. The fight to end the war between them and he _was_ going to come out on top. For his sake, for Celeste's sake and now he'd seen what he was really like, for _everyone's_ sake.


End file.
